Disruptor Systems
Overview Disruptor technology is a general branch of tech that refers to any system designed to intentionally make AI targeting systems fail to hit their target. Many factions are familiar with the use of various ship profiles that can influence this; however, some recent discoveries have lead to the existence of profile independent disruptors that can be used on any design of warship to similar effect. Disruptive Ship Profiles Halo Disruption This is an obsolete form of technology that used a ship's shape (typically some manner of island or ring construction) to cause AIs to target center mass at a point where the ship did not exist. AI targeting was quickly adapted to overcome this defect making halo technology no-longer effective. Speed Disruption Particularly fast ships have a natural advantage against AI targeting due to re-targeting latency and projectile speeds Spaghetti Disruption Apart from the spaghetti profile's ability to only take minimal damage when hit, its narrow target areas also make landing hits against it exceedingly difficult. This same phenomenon also applies (to a lesser degree) to Longboi/Tallboi ships. = *Speed and Spaghetti disruption are expected to become much less effective under the upcoming weapons update due to higher projectile speeds and persistent beam tracking. = Disruptor Devices Decoys Decoys are generally made from nothing but a core, a faction block, and a rail docker. These can be ejected from a ship to interfere with Lock-On missiles and Fire-at-Will turrets, but very few ships have been seen using decoys in recent history due to the current prevalence of Fire-on-Target turrets. The following classifications of disruptors are only confirmed to be used by MercDragon. Unlike previous designs of disruptive systems, these are devices that can be installed to work on virtually any shape, speed, or size of ship. Their implementation is still highly classified; however, some basic information about them has recently been made public knowledge. "Project Dervish" MK-I Disruptors: One of MercDragon's earliest explorations in disruptor technology, these could be used to decrease AI targeting accuracy by about ~25%. "Project Harlequin" MK-II Disruptors: These disruptors very quickly phased out Dervish type disruptors. They are reported to decrease enemy targeting accuracy up to 75%. "Project Spectre" MK-II.b Disruptors: Both the Dervish & the Harlequin disruptor have proven to be ineffective against certain kinds of AI targeted weapons. The MK-II.b can be installed alongside other disruptors to counter such AI systems giving ~90% disruption versus those weapon types. "Project Brutus" MK-III Disruptors: These disruptors planed for deployment on the MK-III series Scylla were was specifically re-engineered to counter Magitek and spaghetti ships. They are reported to decrease enemy targeting accuracy by ~90% makinging them virtually as effective as spaghetti disruption. "Project Helios" MK-IV Disruptors: While previous models of disruptors where made much less effective by the power 2.0 update, the Helios disruptor is expected to grant similar levels of protection as Harlequin disruptors; however, tests have been inconclusive so far due to AI targeting issues with Schinemade's most recent round of firmware updates.Category:Defenses Category:Technology